


One More Question

by purple_bookcover



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Anal Sex, Bottom Kageyama Tobio, Butt Plugs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Rimming, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, kagehina nsfw week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28964709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_bookcover/pseuds/purple_bookcover
Summary: The interviewer keeps asking Kageyama and his band questions, but Kageyama can't concentrate with that toy buzzing in his ass. The longer it goes on, the harder it gets to concentrate on his music rather than his dick. By the time he flees for backstage, he needs Hinata so bad he could weep.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 10
Kudos: 169





	One More Question

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Kagehina NSFW Week 2021! Prompts: Toys and public sex. Wish I'd done more for this week but I only had time for one.
> 
>  **CW:** Hinata uses the word "cunt" to describe Kageyama's ass at one point.

“Do you have a girlfriend?” 

Kageyama tensed. The interviewer leaned forward in her chair, smiling, waiting. The crowd tittered and murmured. 

His band mates’ responses washed over him, but only partially because he wasn’t listening. The toy in his ass buzzed, a warning beat, an order thrumming inside him. _Answer correctly._

But what was correct? What was the right response to this? 

The toy buzzed again, an agonizing jolt that went right to his dick. Kageyama blinked and realized the interviewer was staring at him, her microphone shoved in his direction.

“What about you, Kageyama?”

He faltered. He didn’t know what to say. So he merely provided the truth. 

“Yes.”

Well, sort of the truth. 

A swell of whispers and muttering rippled through the crowd. The buzz rose to a high-pitched peak before coming back down.

“Care to elaborate on that?” the interviewer said. 

Kageyama’s mind whirled. He knew at times like this that his face went totally blank. “A brick wall” is how he’d often heard it described. But inside he was like a kicked bee’s nest, roiling and turbulent and restless.

What the hell was he supposed to say? The toy inside him went absolutely still. The wrong answer would provoke a response that would leave him humiliated on national television in front of thousands of viewers. 

He defaulted once more to the truth. 

The crowd leaned closer as he took a breath. The interviewer’s smile curled. No one dared exhale in the TV studio.

“No,” he said. “I don’t.”

#

The final note quivered and faded. Kageyama nearly wept with relief.

The toy had not buzzed inside him for the entirety of the set, but that didn’t make Kageyama any less aware of its presence. In the tiny TV studio, every single note and chord vibrated through him – and the toy. He fumbled more than one solo as he strained to keep from getting hard just due to the reverberations of his own band’s music. 

Now, finally, it was over. 

Except the host was approaching, microphone wielded like a cudgel. Oh god, more questions? How could there be more questions? Didn’t they come here for music? Why did everyone want them to talk so god damn much?

“Fantastic,” the host said. “Is that going to be on your next album?”

Hinata leaned toward the mic to answer, beaming and beautiful and perfect, their charming frontman and lead singer. Kageyama was just a sulky shadow behind him, a specter of gloom. At least that meant they rarely bothered trying to get him to talk. 

“Can you tell us a little about your upcoming tour?”

Merciful heavens. This was going to go on forever. All Kageyama could do was put his guitar in front of his obvious, throbbing erection and pray to get out of here.

But the questions just kept coming. And coming. The host wanted every damn little detail of their tour and their album and their lives. Why did fans need to know so much about them? Was it not enough just to enjoy the music for what it was?

“Do you have any pets?”

Now the host looked at all of them, apparently expecting each member of the band to reply. Kageyama couldn’t take it. He couldn’t withstand another second. 

He rushed off the stage, covering himself with his guitar as he stormed into the quiet halls backstage. Someone called out for him, but he just kept walking, pounding toward their dressing room. There, he threw down his guitar and nearly ran for the bathroom.

He sighed when he closed the door behind him. Quiet. Finally, finally, he had quiet. 

The toy buzzed. He yelped and startled. Despite his hardness, he’d nearly forgotten the damn thing, but there it was, vibrating his whole ass, shivering up his spine in tingles and crackles. 

He hunched over the sink, gasping for breath as the toy pulsed inside him. It vibrated out a beat that left him straining against his pants. His hands shook as he scrambled to undo his belt and free his cock. He could barely even get his hand up and down it as he struggled just to remain standing. 

The bathroom door opened. 

He looked over his shoulder in wide-eyed terror, still gripping his cock in one hand. 

“That was rude, Kageyama,” Hinata said. 

He smirked, closing the door, locking it with a click that echoed in Kageyama’s chest. 

“She had more questions for you,” Hinata said. “It wasn’t polite to just run off like that.”

“I couldn’t...” he tried. Then, he amended: “I can’t...” 

“Oh, I know,” Hinata said. He held up the controller for the devious toy, thumb tapping out a rhythm that matched the pulsing in Kageyama’s ass. “You must be pretty worked up by now, huh?” 

Kageyama nodded, incapable of speech. The mere sight of Hinata smiling at him like that ratcheted up the tension, leaving Kageyama brittle. 

“I’ll help you,” Hinata said. He unbuttoned his shirt, setting it aside, and stepped out of his pants, as casual as though he was undressing alone. When he was naked, he set his hands on his hips. “But if you want me to fuck you, you better get to work.”

Kageyama dropped to his knees. It would have hurt if he had the capacity to care. 

He grabbed Hinata by the hips and turned him around, diving between his cheeks. He lapped up salty sweat, digging for the taste of his skin beneath, the taste that was Hinata alone. Kageyama moaned when he found it, tongue making circles around the tight nerves of Hinata’s rim.

“Mmm, that’s good,” Hinata said. “You’re really pent up, huh?” 

Kageyama responded by jabbing his tongue past that ring of tension, searching for the places that would leave Hinata as desperate as him. Finally, he got a rasped curse. Hinata bent forward in the cramped bathroom, bracing against the door, shoving his ass back at Kageyama. 

Kageyama licked and swirled, straining the muscle of his tongue in his quest to tease every sensitive nerve in Hinata’s body. Hinata whined, rolling his hips, starting to rock in a rhythm. Kageyama’s jaw ached, his cock throbbed, but he just kept at it, desperate to reap his due rewards. 

At last, Hinata straightened, stepping away. He turned, leaning against the door, flushed and panting. He smiled at Kageyama kneeling before him. 

“Bend over something,” he said. 

Razor sharp anticipation shot through Kageyama. His legs were light and boneless beneath him as he leapt to his feet, searching for anything he could use. He settled for the toilet, planting his hands on the seat and bending over to present his ass. 

Hinata rubbed a hand over it at the same moment the toy buzzed.

“Please,” Kageyama said. “It’s too much. Please.” 

“Shh, I know.” Hinata tugged on the exposed end of the toy, the flare and ring that kept it from going in too far. Even with this he managed to tease, dragging it out only to let it push back in, pulling slowly and deliberately so Kageyama had to feel the stretch and ache the whole torturous way. 

Finally, he dragged it free, dropping the toy to the floor. Hinata rubbed over Kageyama’s stretched, pulsing hole, still slick from the lube that had gotten the toy in initially. 

“That came out so easily,” Hinata said. “You’re awfully eager today. That hole is just begging to get stuffed, hm?” 

Kageyama’s nails scratched at the porcelain of the toilet lid as he curled his hands. He might have objected, but his need was too great for that right now.

“Look at your slutty little cunt all wide and dripping,” Hinata purred, still stroking over him. “Should I fill it up?” 

“Please,” Kageyama said. “Please.”

Hinata snorted. “Very well.” 

Kageyama groaned when Hinata entered him, even as his body trembled in relief, trembled to receive what he’d been waiting for for so, so long today. All through the interviews, all through the performance, all through the follow up questions, Hinata had buzzed that god damn toy, teasing Kageyama with the idea of the sweet relief he now squeezed into his body. 

It was everything Kageyama had been waiting for and more.

It burned inside him, singeing his nerves and singing in his blood. Kageyama clenched tight around the intrusion of Hinata’s cock, as though he meant to keep him there at his deepest point. 

But Hinata did not stay. He pulled back, holding Kageyama’s hips as he swayed back into him. 

The friction shattered the last tenuous hold Kageyama had on coherence. He melted forward, forehead against the cool porcelain as he moaned and yelped from every thrust. Hinata’s fingers dug into his hips, keeping him steady, but Kageyama’s knees were already threatening to buckle beneath him. He hid his face against the toilet and his arms, trying to conceal the water that sprang to his eyes as Hinata pounded him. 

“Come on, Kageyama,” Hinata said. “You can do better than that. Giving up already?” 

Kageyama had nothing left to fight back with. He’d more than given up. He’d surrendered body and soul to the man slamming into him, the man who teased him before the eyes of the whole world and got away with it every time. If anyone out there knew about this, from the host to the fans to their own band mates, Kageyama would be ruined. 

But god, how he loved when Hinata ruined him.

It was an addiction he didn’t care to break, a doom he welcomed with cries of pleasure that struck the walls of the tiny bathroom. He wanted to reach for his cock, to release the pressure at last, but it was all he could do to cling to the toilet and not collapse entirely. 

Hinata offered no help. He just kept on slamming into him, slapping skin against skin in a clap that bound through the room alongside Kageyama’s wails of pleasure. 

He couldn’t take another moment. The bliss was too intense, too overwhelming. His whole body clenched around it in some feeble bid to hold together, to last a little longer, to avoid the embarrassing explosion on the horizon.

Hinata slapped his ass – hard. “Let it out,” he said. 

And Kageyama did, crying and shouting, legs quivering, water running down his cheeks. Kageyama let it out at last, spilling on himself and the toilet and the floor, whatever was unfortunate enough to be in his way. 

He didn’t even realize Hinata had come as well until Hinata slipped out of him, leaving his ass messy with spend. Kageyama sank down to the floor uncaring, hugging the toilet, cheek against the porcelain. 

After a moment, Hinata crouched beside him, rubbing a hand down Kageyama’s sweaty back, petting him in soothing, even strokes. Even that touch left Kageyama shivering in the aftermath of his overdue release, mere fingertips as overstimulating as having Hinata back inside him. 

“I didn’t even touch you,” Hinata said, quiet and soft in everything but his words. “You really are a slut.” 

Kageyama said nothing, breathing against the toilet, filthy and defiled. 

Hinata kissed him on the cheek. “Good thing I like you that way, huh?” 

He started to clean Kageyama up himself, gentle and patient in the face of Kageyama’s inability to help him. 

Voices bubbled outside the door. Kageyama jerked his head up off the toilet at last, eyes fixed on the locked door in horror. Their band mates, Atsumu and Bokuto – they were back. Shit. Of course they were. They’d probably heard the whole thing. Oh god. How much did they know? Kageyama’s whole career flashed before his eyes.

“Hey,” Hinata said, interrupting his frantic thoughts. He held Kageyama’s chin lightly, gazing into his eyes. “Relax. I’ll take care of them.”

“What will you say?” 

“Don’t worry about it,” Hinata said. “We won’t need to worry about them. I promise. Just take some time and get yourself together, alright?” 

All the harsh command of his dominance was gone now, replaced with sweet reassurance. It helped bring Kageyama back to himself, abrupt though the transition was. 

“OK,” he said. “I just need a few minutes.”

“I know,” Hinata said. He kissed Kageyama swiftly. “Sorry if I pushed it a little too far this time.”

Kageyama smiled, casting his eyes down and shaking his head. “No, it was … it was really, really good.”

Hinata kissed him again. “Good. I’ll see you out there.”

He stood, fixing his clothing, washing his hands, scrubbing through his hair. In moments, he looked entirely composed again. Hinata opened the door only a sliver and slipped into the dressing room, closing it swiftly behind him. The door muffled his voice.

“Yeah, looks like it must be whatever we had for lunch,” Hinata was saying. “He just needs to puke it out. Not a pretty sight, but he’ll be OK.” 

“What was all that noise though?” 

“Oh, you know Kageyama,” Hinata said. “He never accepts help without a fight.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/purplebookcover) (18+ please).
> 
> I respond to every comment. Thank you, friends!


End file.
